Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capturing apparatuses, control methods, and storage medium, and particularly to an image capturing apparatus having a geomagnetism detection function.
Description of the Related Art
Some image capturing apparatuses such as digital cameras have a GPS and a geomagnetism detection sensor such as a so-called electronic compass, and add information of a position and an azimuth direction at which shooting is performed to a shot image or display information of the current position and azimuth direction on a display apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-121137).
However, with recent reductions in the size of the image capturing apparatuses, members such as an image sensor, an image processing circuit, and a driving system are arranged close to the geomagnetism detection sensor within each apparatus. In this case, a magnetic field (induced magnetic field) generated when current flows via an electric wire at the time of power supply to various members may possibly affect a result of detection of the geomagnetism detection sensor. In particular, when an image is captured in an image capturing apparatus, there are various kinds of processing that can be factors causing generation of an induced magnetic field, such as driving of a driving system, light reception of an image sensor, generation of an image signal, and recording of the image signal in a storage medium.